


Just hold me tight

by DraculaN666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Podía dormir en casa, sí, porque sabía que Kageyama estaba muy lejos en ese momento, fuera de su alcance. Pero ahí, o en todos los campamentos, Kageyama estaba sólo a unos metros. Sólo tenía que estirar la mano y podía tocarlo. Y ahora se lo quitaban. Y no se lo quitaba alguien, sino que era el mismo Kageyama el que se alejaba.El muy idiota.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Just hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño reto nuevamente con una chica del grupo Mundo KageHina de facebook. Denisse, espero te guste :3

**1**

No le toman importancia la primera vez que sucede y mucho menos las veces siguientes a esa. No es que sea de sorprender. Son Kageyama y Hinata a quienes nos referimos y piensan más bien poco en las cosas a su alrededor ajenas al voleibol. Pasa durante su primer campamento, todos están acomodados por años y a ellos dos no les parece nada raro dormir junto al otro porque la otra opción es estar cerca de Tsukishima y gracias, pero no gracias.

Caen rendidos en menos de cinco minutos por todas las emociones del día y, sin saber bien cómo explicarlo, amaneces los dos en medio de los dos futones, bien abrazados y roncando sin preocupación alguna. Sugawara los ve con una mescla de ternura y diversión que no quiere expresar en el rostro para no hacerlos sentir incómodos, a fin de cuentas, son cosas que pueden pasar sin querer al estar en un ambiente diferente y no conocer los hábitos de sueño de sus compañeros.

Suga carraspea ruidosamente para despertarlos. Kageyama y Hinata están tan dormidos que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de la situación cuando se levantan para comenzar el día y los mayores se encargan de que nadie diga ni una palabra al respecto para no crear demasiado alboroto, aunque obviamente Tanaka, Nishinoya y Tsukishima se mueren por decir algo. Daichi, sin embargo, les dirige una mirada que inclusive Tsukki tiene que refrenar su impulso de abrir la boca.

Sin embargo, la siguiente mañana sucede lo mismo. Los dos están más en el futón de Kageyama que en el de Hinata, pero se nota que ha habido mucho movimiento durante toda la noche así que no se podría culpar a uno solo por la situación.

—Hace calor —es toda la reacción por parte de Kageyama, aparte de empujar a Hinata lejos de su cuerpo y levantarse con dirección al baño.

Hinata, en cambio, rueda un poco hasta su propio futón y vuelve a dormir sin problemas.

Y es una escena que se repite constantemente durante todo ese campamento y cualquier otro que tengan que realizar.

Al principio todos veían algo desconcertados la escena, pero en general si los involucrados no hacían demasiado escandalo al respecto, ellos tampoco tenían mucho para opinar.

Incluso durante el tiempo que no se hablaron por estar peleados seguían durmiendo juntos y amaneciendo muy pegaditos sin darle demasiada importancia. Es como sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran, instintivamente buscaban el calor del otro para sentirse tranquilos.

Las únicas veces que discutían al respecto es porque hacía demasiado calor, según ellos, y era para alejar el cuerpo del otro. Pero eso siempre sucedía por las mañanas, cuando alguien los despertaba para empezar el nuevo día. Nunca los escuchaban discutir sobre eso en las noches, mucho menos separarse una vez se anclaban al otro.

—Hace demasiado calor, Hinata idiota —decía Kageyama alejando nuevamente a Hinata de su cuerpo, el cual se aferraba a seguir junto a su calor.

Lo único que hizo Hinata fue mascullar en sueños y aferrarse más al cuerpo del moreno.

—Que me sueltes —intentó de nuevo el más alto sin demasiado éxito. Tampoco parecía estar usando demasiada fuerza para alejar al pequeño.

—¿Podrían parar? —es el tono despectivo por parte de Tsukishima el que parece terminar de despertar a Hinata, quien lo ve sin entender nada.

Kageyama también parece perdido por su comentario.

—¿Qué…? —intenta preguntar Hinata.

—Todo su jueguito —interrumpe Tsukki—. Paren de una vez. Si tanto quieren estar el uno sobre el otro no despierten como si les molestara de pronto. Suficiente tenemos que soportar con esta escena diaria como para que ustedes se hagan los desentendidos.

—¡Tsukishima! —dijo Daichi, molesto por la actitud del rubio.

Tsukishima sólo chasqueó la lengua sin darle más importancia al llamado de atención y salió de la habitación seguido de Yamaguchi, quien sólo hizo un par de señas en dirección del capitán a modo de disculpa, como si fuera culpa suya el mal carácter del rubio.

Kageyama y Hinata se miraron el uno al otro. Todos en la habitación creyeron por dos segundos que comenzarían a discutir por algo, sin embargo, los dos chicos sólo se levantaron para comenzar a acomodar sus futones y comenzar el día.

Todo fue relativa calma el resto del día. Los chicos se dedicaban a los partidos correspondientes en el día y disfrutar de la barbacoa que los profesores les prepararon por ser el último día de campamento por esa ocasión.

Suga y Daichi estuvieron constantemente a la expectativa de que algo explotara entre todos ahí, pero nada pasó. Sólo cuando estuvieron en el autobús de regreso respiraron con relativa calma, sin darle un segundo pensamiento al hecho que ambos chicos se habían sentado separados en el bus.

**2**

Fue la siguiente vez que tuvieron que estar de campamento que al fin Kageyama y Hinata decidieron poner espacio entre ellos.

En sus propias casas podían estar tranquilamente al momento de dormir, sin tener que abrazar nada, así que por lógica tenía que ser cosa sólo de ellos dos. Nadie sabía si en algún momento hablaron sobre eso o fue una decisión que cada quién tomó por su lado y por pura casualidad coincidieron. Lo que no sería tan raro sabiendo lo bien sincronizados que están los dos.

Hinata se pegó más a los de tercero, cerca de Suga y Asahi quienes lo recibieron con una sonrisa un poco incómoda pero siempre haciéndole sentir bienvenido. Kageyama por su lado pensaba quedarse al lado de Yamaguchi, pero después de una mirada molesta por parte de Tsukishima, quedó al lado de éste, nada contento por el resultado, pero al menos cien por ciento seguro que no querría abrazarse al chico. Todos estaban increíblemente nerviosos pues no sabían cuál sería el resultado de toda aquella situación.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente ambos chicos seguían exactamente dentro de su futón. Los dos se levantaron sin demasiados problemas y sin hacer escándalo, lo cual no es tampoco muy raro porque todos eran increíblemente silenciosos por la mañana en lo que terminaban de despertarse. Menos Nishinoya, quien parecía tener integrada una batería de larga duración en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

Pero fue Suga quien se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban tan bien como a todos les gustaba creer. Kageyama y Hinata se veían más desganados que otros días, lo que es mucho decir ya que son generalmente los más emocionados de tener partidos de practica o de entrenar cosas nuevas que les llevarán a mejorar. Los dos parecían taciturnos y hasta algo adormilados. Lo que era aún más extraño es que ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Cumplían de forma adecuada si tenían que hacer una jugada juntos, pero de ahí en fuera no había más interacción y que él supiera ya no estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

Decidió dejarlo pasar por el día, quizás estaban habituándose y poniendo un poco más de distancia entre ellos.

Por la noche la misma rutina se repitió. Hinata discretamente le había robado la almohada a Tanaka ya que esté se había quedado dormido y estaba indefenso ante el ladronzuelo. Suga pensaba decirle algo al chico, pero al ver cómo se hacía bolita en su futón y abrazaba la almohada le ganó la ternura y lo dejó pasar. Kageyama por otro lado había hecho bola toda su cobija y la apretaba fuertemente en su pecho. Suga suponía que era aprovechando que no eran noches muy frías y podía dormir sin taparse.

Lo que en realidad le gustaría hacer es decirles que ignoren las palabras de Tsukishima o sus gestos de burla y que duerman juntos si eso los hace estar más tranquilos. Igualmente cree que alentar una codependencia tampoco era correcto. Quizás debía hablar con Daichi al respecto antes que el asunto pasara a mayores, pero todos los días estaban tan ocupados que nunca encontraba el momento indicado.

Se durmió con la idea de hacer algo al día siguiente.

**3**

Sin embargo, nuevamente al día siguiente todos estuvieron tan ocupados con sus cosas que Sugawara no tuvo si quiera tiempo de recordar que quería hablar con Daichi acerca de los chicos. Al menos no hasta después de la comida. Todos estaban tomando un pequeño descanso en lo que hacían digestión. Suga encontró a Daichi al lado de la puerta de uno de los almacenes del gimnasio. El capitán se veía un poco abatido y tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus manos.

—¿Daichi? —preguntó Suga mientras se acercaba.

Toda la respuesta que obtuvo es que el capitán apuntara hacia dentro del almacén.

Suga estaba preparado para encontrar algo horroroso ahí dentro, pero lo único que había era un adolescente dormitando.

Kageyama había puesto su sudadera cómo almohada y estaba en posición fetal acostado, abrazando un balón de voleibol.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que hacer algo sobre esto —sentenció Suga, sin saber si estaba aterrado o enternecido por la escena.

**4**

No pudieron hacer realmente mucho durante ese tiempo, fue un campamento corto y regresaron rápido a casa, pero al menos ahora Daichi sabía que la próxima vez, porque la habría, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Lo primero, como siempre, fue el dialogo. Es un firme creyente que la comunicación es la base de una relación sana, sea cual sea el tipo de relación, de amistad, amor, compañerismo. Si no hay una comunicación fluida nada más se puede dar entre los involucrados.

—Kageyama, Hinata —les llamó una tarde cuando había concluido el entrenamiento. Suga estaba a su lado y se encargaron que todos los demás chicos estuvieran ocupados limpiando el lugar como para inmiscuirse en la charla—. Creo que recuerdan que iremos de campamento la siguiente semana nuevamente.

Ambos chicos asintieron lentamente con la cabeza. Los dos se veían conflictuados por la situación, pero al mismo tiempo confundidos de que el capitán les estuviera hablando de eso.

—La última vez parecía que tenían problemas para dormir. No hagan caso de las cosas que dijo Tsukishima —dice Daichi y ambos, Suga y Daichi, le lanzan una mirada molesta al rubio quien, aunque no les está poniendo atención, siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal—. Lo importante es que ustedes se sientan cómodos.

—Noya-san y Tanaka-san también han dicho que es raro —comenta Hinata. Se remueve nerviosos en su lugar, como si no quisiera decir eso—. Que, aunque seamos compañeros de equipo ser tan cercanos es raro.

Daichi no puede evitar soltar un suspiro molesto que se complementa con el ceño profundamente fruncido de Suga.

—No queremos incomodar a nadie si lo encuentran raro —es Kageyama quien habla ahora. Se ve más tranquilo, pero también algo apenado, como si fuera algo de lo que no quisiera hablar.

Suga y Daichi quieren decir algo más, pero ambos son llamados por el entrenador así que no les queda más remedio que dejar ir a los chicos, ambos enviando miradas venenosas en dirección de Noya y Tanaka.

**5**

En realidad, Hinata no entiende por qué alguien vería raro que ellos de alguna forma terminen durmiendo abrazados algunas noches. Es una forma tranquila y confortable de dormir. No sabe por qué y no siente la necesidad de abrazarse al cuerpo de nadie más. Le gusta, claro. El cuerpo de Asahi se ve cómodo en realidad, grande y lleno de músculos. Incluso cree que sería confortable dormir abrazado a Suga, como un abrazo fraternal. Sin embargo, no busca su calor de forma inconsciente. Ha pasado varias noches en vela durante los últimos campamentos porque la lejanía de Kageyama lo pone muy inquieto. Le gustaría hablar de eso con el mismo Kageyama, pero no sabe exactamente qué decir al respecto y fue el mismo moreno quien dijo que deberían mantener cierta distancia entre ellos para que nadie más hiciera comentarios.

Y Hinata no entiende. Claro, Noya y Tanaka hicieron comentarios, pero no parecían mal intencionados, y a ninguno de los dos les ha importado nunca lo que Tsukishima tenga que decir al respecto, así que no entiende por qué ahora sí.

Esa semana van a volver a acampar cerca de la escuela, quieren sacarle provecho a todo el tiempo que tengan en sus manos para trabajar todas sus ideas y nuevas habilidades.

Llegan temprano en la mañana y todos dejan sus cosas sin desempacar, ya que todos traen su ropa de deporte puesta. Cada uno está concentrado en sus propias cosas que Hinata nunca recuerda el hablar con Kageyama. Al menos no hasta que es de noche y tienen que acomodar sus cosas para dormir. En esta ocasión no tiene que amontonarse todos en una sola habitación, pues hay espacio suficiente para separar a todos al menos por año, así que le toca compartir habitación con Kageyama, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Piensa en acostarse al lado de Yamaguchi para evitar cualquier problema, pero cuando entra a la habitación nota que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi ya tomaron los dos futones del lado derecho y a él no le queda más remedio que elegir alguno del lado izquierdo.

Tsukishima parece enfurruñado por algo y no le dedica ninguna mirada y Yamaguchi sólo le sonríe nervioso. No le presta demasiada atención y toma sus cosas para ir a tomar un baño.

El tiempo de baño también es dividido por años, por lo cual nuevamente le toca compartir tiempo con sus tres compañeros de cuarto. Tsukishima sigue empeñado en no abrir la boca, Kageyama será el rey de la cancha, pero definitivamente no el rey de las conversaciones, por lo cual son sólo Hinata y Yamaguchi intercambiando impresiones del día.

Kageyama es el primero en salir. Nadie lo sigue pues Hinata sigue entretenido con su charla con Yamaguchi y es obvio que Tsukki nunca saldría al mismo tiempo que él. Sin embargo, pronto todos salen al sentirse demasiado sofocados por el agua caliente. Cuando llegan a la habitación Tobio ya está acostado y Hinata nota con molestia cómo separó mucho más su futón del de Hinata con descaro total. Tsukishima ahoga una risa que Yamaguchi corta rápidamente con un nada sutil “¡Tsukki!” que sólo hace gruñir al rubio. Apagan las luces y se acuestan sin una palabra más.

Es incómodo, por supuesto. No importa lo cansado que esté o qué tanto sueño tenga, Hinata se ve incapaz de dormir no sólo por ser consciente de la cercanía de Kageyama sino porque es al mismo tiempo consciente de su lejanía. Le molesta mucho su actitud, sobre todo que él arbitrariamente decidiera alejarse así sin más.

Nunca hablaron de la situación y pensó que no era gran problema si los dos lo encontraban agradable. Pero el día que Kageyama le dijo que era mejor mantenerse alejados dio a entender que no era una idea reciente sino algo que debieron hacer desde el principio.

Eso era lo que principalmente lo mantenía en vela. ¿Era tan desagradable mantener contacto con él? Se bañaba y se mantenía limpio así que suponía que asco no era. Al menos esperaba que no.

Hinata estuvo acostado sobre su lado izquierdo durante un largo rato, dándole la espalda a Kageyama intentando de verdad dormir. Se concentraba en la respiración de Yamaguchi, que está cabeza con cabeza con él. Se concentraba en los ligeros crujidos de la madera del lugar. Intentaba de todo para poder quedarse dormido. Durante un segundo pensó si era buena idea salir a correr un rato para cansarse lo suficiente y poder dormir. Pero ya se había bañado y no quería regresar a acostarse todo sudado.

Al final lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Todo el lugar estaba horriblemente oscuro y Hinata no recordaba con exactitud dónde estaba la cocina. Recordaba haber escuchado que un vaso de agua fría antes de dormir era un buen remedio para que te diera sueño.

O quizás era un té caliente.

Cual fuera el caso debía llegar a la cocina y con la oscuridad tan densa en los pasillos del lugar no estaba seguro de poder llegar.

Comenzó a caminar sólo porque la otra opción era regresar a la habitación y acostarse para seguir enojado. Durante todo ese tiempo no podía hacer más que pensar en por qué estaba tan molesto. ¿El rechazo de Kageyama? Sin duda. Hinata odiaba que Kageyama lo rechazara, por sobre todas las cosas. Que se negara a reconocerle en cualquier sentido. Sabe que no tiene nada que ver con el voleibol, pero a veces no sabe separar a Kageyama de lo otro. Es como si Kageyama fuera sólo voleibol. O igual que el voleibol. Igual de importante. Algo de lo cual no se quería separar, incluso en sueños.

Podía dormir en casa, sí, porque sabía que Kageyama estaba muy lejos en ese momento, fuera de su alcance. Pero ahí, o en todos los campamentos, Kageyama estaba sólo a unos metros. Sólo tenía que estirar la mano y podía tocarlo. Y ahora se lo quitaban. Y no se lo quitaba alguien, sino que era el mismo Kageyama el que se alejaba.

El muy idiota.

Llegó a la cocina más molesto que antes. Decidió no prender la luz para no llamar más la atención y uso la linterna de su celular para guiarse por el lugar. Tomó un vaso, abrió la nevera para poner unos cuantos hielos en el vaso y se sirvió el agua.

Cuando hizo todo lo anterior y se guió a si mismo a una de las mesas, apagó la luz del celular y se sentó en la oscuridad. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra se daba cuenta que entraba algo de luz por las farolas de las calles, así que no le daba tanto miedo estar ahí solo.

Hinata sabe que no es exactamente muy brillante y la mayor parte del tiempo es muy despistado con las cosas. Por eso le resulta algo chocante darse cuenta él solo y sin que nadie le explique nada que posiblemente esté enamorado de Kageyama.

No puede haber otra respuesta a ser tan consciente de su presencia, ni estar tan molesto por su lejanía. Hinata no necesita que nadie lo proteja de nada, pero amanecer durante tanto tiempo en brazos de Kageyama le hacía sentir así, protegido. Como que nada malo iba a pasar si estaban todo el tiempo ellos dos juntos. Y por un fantástico momento creyó que Kageyama tenía los mismos sentimientos. Y no, resulta que no. Posiblemente Hinata es sólo una bolsa de carne conveniente para mantener el calor durante la noche, o una cómoda almohada. Kageyama de todas formas consiguió otras cosas para abrazar y se ve bastante tranquilo. Hinata los primeros días intentó abrazando otras cosas hasta que se dio cuenta que no es sentir algo entre sus brazos sino el sentirse entre los brazos de alguien.

Quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa por los pensamientos tan cursis que estaba teniendo, pero consideró no sería prudente ya que alguien podría despertarse y reñirle por estar a esas horas deambulando por el lugar. Apuró su vaso de agua y se levantó para ir a dejarlo en el lava trastes.

Casi le da un infarto cuando al girar en dirección en la cocina vio una figura parada en la oscuridad. Cubrió su propia boca para sofocar el grito.

—¡Joder! —exclamó en un susurro molesto, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kageyama sin inmutarse ante el susto que le provocó.

—Tomando agua, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Hinata se masajeó el pecho como si eso sirviera de alguna forma para calmar un poco el loco latir de su corazón, respiró profundo hasta calmarse y sólo entonces notó que Kageyama no había respondido a su pregunta y seguía ahí plantado tétricamente, observándolo.

—¿Kageyama? —volvió a preguntar Hinata, caminando un poco para por fin dejar el vaso que de puro milagro no soltó cuando se asustó.

—Tardabas en regresar —fue al fin la respuesta que le dio Kageyama.

—Pensé que y estabas dormido.

—No puedo dormir.

Realmente Hinata no sabía cómo debía responder a esa última frase, casi parecía que lo estaba culpando a él por ese hecho. Quería reclamarle que fue él quien le dijo que se mantuviera alejado, o quizás decirle la estupidez de tomar un vaso de agua que quizás lo despierte en unas horas para ir al baño. Pero Hinata estaba demasiado cansado, tanto física como mentalmente que consideró que nada de eso valía la pena.

—Volvamos, es tarde —se escuchó decir en un susurró mientras pasaba a un lado de Kageyama para salir del lugar.

Sin embargo, Kageyama le tomó de la muñeca para impedir que saliera del lugar.

—Quiero abrazarte —escuchó decir a Kageyama.

Hinata creyó que quizás era algo de su imaginación y se giró a ver al otro chico. Sin embargo y a pesar de la oscuridad, Hinata pudo ver el sutil sonrojo en las mejillas de Kageyama.

—Pero dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije —interrumpió Tobio, apretando su agarre en Hinata—. Porque es desagradable.

Ante esa última frase, Hinata intentó soltarse bruscamente del agarre del moreno, dolido por sus palabras.

—¡No me refiero a abrazarte, idiota! —aclaró Kageyama, girando el cuerpo para quedar los dos de frente y con su otra mano agarrar la mano libre de Hinata—. Yo soy el desagradable.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nunca te alejaba de mi porque tuviera calor —intentó explicar nuevamente, los dos un poco más calmados—. Es porque me gustaba mucho estar así contigo. _Mucho_.

Hizo énfasis en la última palabra como si eso tuviera que significar algo para Hinata. Pero no, seguía sin entender a qué se refería con exactitud, pero pudo ver que el sonrojo de Kageyama se acentuaba mucho más en su rostro, contagiándole a él la vergüenza de la situación.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo Hinata en un susurro, repentinamente abochornado.

Lo único que hizo Kageyama fue soltar un suspiro de frustración y luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Fue más inercia que un acto voluntario, pero Hinata se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Tobio, embriagándose con su calor. Estaba demasiado concentrado enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Kageyama como para poner verdadera atención hasta que el moreno habló nuevamente.

—Me refiero a esto —y para remarcar el “esto” chocó sus caderas con las de Hinata, donde claramente sobresalía un bulto.

Quizás Kageyama es más fatalista de lo que parece, o siempre tiene en mente los peores escenarios, o algo así, pero se esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de Hinata, cualquiera, listo para recoger los pedazos de su corazón de ser necesario, pero cuando escuchó el:

—Ay, gracias a dios.

Tuvo que separarse del pequeño cuerpo para entender por qué decía eso.

—¿Qué? —se escuchó preguntar Kageyama, aturdido por la situación.

—Pensé que yo era el único que tenía problemas con eso.

—Todos los hombres tienen erecciones, Hinata idiota.

—Tú eres el idiota Kageyama, no me digas cosas obvias como si fuera niño de primaria. Me refiero a tener una erección pensando en ti.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kageyama estúpidamente, sin creer las palabras que estaba escuchando.

—Me escuchaste bien. Estaba tan enojado porque pensé que odiabas tenerme cerca cuando yo lo único que pienso es que siempre estás demasiado lejos, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Ves cómo sí eres idiota? Cómo voy a llegar de la nada y decirte “ey, creo que me dio una erección pensando en ti”, ¿eh?

—Deja de decir la palabra erección, siempre eres muy vulgar —había un delicioso sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata que sólo acentuó las reacciones en el cuerpo de Kageyama.

—¿Y cómo quieres que le diga? —fue su respuesta antes de volver a abrazarle porque, de lo contrario, terminaría haciendo algo mucho peor.

—Sólo di que te gusto como tú me gustas a mí.

La sonrisa en los labios de Kageyama fue instantánea. No tiene ni idea de cómo se verá, si es la misma horrible sonrisa que le hace parecer un maniaco homicida o la que le hace parecer un niño pequeño emocionado. Puede que sea una combinación de las dos, pero nunca lo sabrá porque nadie está de testigo para corroborar y Hinata tiene el rostro enterrado en su pecho, abochornado a morir.

—Me gustas, me gustas como yo te gusto a ti. Incluso más.

—¡Ey! ¡No hagas de esto una competencia! —se quejó Hinata, levantando el rostro que, sí, estaba furiosamente rojo, sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Fue inevitable para Kageyama aguantar un segundo más, teniéndole tan cerca. Acabó con toda la distancia que había entre los dos, besando los tiernos labios que se congelaron ante su toque los primeros segundos, pero que después comenzaron a corresponder de manera entusiasta.

Era claramente el primer beso que cualquiera de ellos compartía con alguien más. Sólo tenían los labios unidos en un toque algo incómodo. De hecho, si les preguntaran después al respecto dirían que no hubo nada especialmente maravilloso. No hasta que Hinata movió un poco los labios, curioso por ir un poco más. Abrió los labios sacando apenas la punta de su lengua, con la que barrió un poco el labio interior de Kageyama. Fue suficiente para despertar a la bestia, pensó, cuando la respuesta de Tobio fue abrir sus propios labios y atrapar con ellos la lengua de Hinata. Jugueteó con la punta de su propia lengua con la punta de la lengua contraria hasta que Hinata se deshacía en gemidos. Dejó libre a su compañero sólo para invadir con la lengua la pequeña boca contraria, sofocando sus gemidos y jadeos.

 _Eso_ , pensaron ambos, eso definitivamente es un beso. Sentir que las corrientes eléctricas van desde sus bocas hasta su entre pierna, bajando por su columna vertebral y hacerlos vibrar por cada rincón. Era húmedo y descoordinado, había demasiados dientes y definitivamente demasiada lengua, pero era perfecto. Ellos con el tiempo podrían perfeccionarlo a su gusto.

Se separaron respirando con dificultad, pero sin dejarse de abrazar. Hinata volvió a esconder la cabeza en el pecho de Kageyama, demasiado abrumado por la vergüenza. Los dos estaban claramente duros, pero no podían hacer demasiado o corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados. Ya suficiente riesgo estaban corriendo en ese momento.

—Vamos —dijo al fin Kageyama, tomando la mano de Hinata y saliendo del comedor.

—¿A dónde? —le siguió Hinata, sin demasiada objeción.

—Al baño.

**6**

Hinata estaba entre pedirle a Kageyama que se detuviera o que aumentara la velocidad. No estaba muy seguro qué le urgía más en ese momento. Kageyama le llevó hasta el baño y los encerró a ambos en uno de los cubículos sólo para comenzar a besarle de nuevo y enterrar una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Hinata. El toque directo a su miembro fue fatal y por un horrible momento Hinata creyó que se correría así sin más, por el simple hecho de tener la mano de Kageyama alrededor de su pene.

Aguantó como pudo y para distraerse hizo lo mismo con Kageyama, quien soltó un delicioso gemido que Hinata se bebió entre beso y beso.

Kageyama se sentó en la tasa y sentó a Hinata en sus piernas, bajando un poco más el pantalón de ambos para juntar sus erecciones y comenzar a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo.

Era resbaladizo y pegajoso. Hinata concentraba sus manos en la base de sus miembros, subiendo y bajando muy poco, apretando otro tanto cuando sentía que alguno de los dos se iba a correr, intentando prolongar el momento. Kageyama por su lado tenía una mano dedicada al resto de sus miembros, subiendo y bajando con fuerza, apretando la punta de ambos miembros para tomar todo el líquido que de ellos manaba y usarlo para que su mano resbalara mejor. Su otra mano se perdió entre la playera de Hinata, subiendo y bajando por su espalda hasta que terminó de decidirse y se ancló firmemente al trasero de Hinata.

Impulsó con su mano el cuerpo del más pequeño para pegar aún más sus cuerpos, como si cualquier distancia entre ellos fuera una ofensa.

El beso seguía siendo un poco descoordinado, pero ambos habían aprendido a controlar un poco mejor sus dientes. Eran buenos aprendiendo y pronto eran más labios que dientes, más lengua explorando la cavidad contraria, porque siempre todo terminaba en competencia con ellos y ninguno quería ceder el control.

Al final Kageyama retiró las manos de Hinata de sus miembros, quien tuvo que anclarse a los hombros de Kageyama por miedo a caerse ante tantas sensaciones, dejando que fuera el moreno quien se encargara de aumentar endiabladamente el ritmo de su mano hasta que los dos se corrieron con fuerza.

Ahogaron sus gemidos en el beso que bajó significativamente de intensidad, pero se reusaban a alejarse demasiado. Era todo más tranquilo, simples besos y jugueteos con sus labios en lo que sus respiraciones se controlaban.

Se quedaron sentados ahí un rato más, ambos recargados en el hombro contrario disfrutando del calor que se brindaban y de los placenteros escalofríos del post orgasmo.

Cuando al fin todo se enfrío, se limpiaron como pudieron, arreglaron sus ropas, salieron del cubículo y, sobre todo, se lavaron las manos antes de volver a su habitación.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi seguían exactamente donde los dejaron, sin que al parecer se percataran de nada.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en disimular y directamente ambos se acostaron en el futón de Kageyama.

**7**

Suga no supo si alegrarse al ver al día siguiente cómo Kageyama y Hinata volvían a estar enredados el uno sobre el otro. Tsukki no parecía especialmente feliz, pero, a fin de cuentas, él nunca parece feliz.

Sólo se contenta con no tener que encontrar a Kageyama de nuevo dormido con un balón entre sus brazos porque no puede dormir solo por las noches. Lo mismo con Hinata, que no ande como zombi sólo porque les va mejor estar uno sobre el otro.

Al menos eso piensa porque cuando tiene que ir al almacén por algo que Daichi le encargó, lo que menos espera ver es a Kageyama y Hinata comiéndose a besos.

—Chicos —carraspea Suga, porque no sabe qué más tiene que hacer en una situación así.

Los dos mencionados saltan en su lugar. Lucen terriblemente avergonzados y culpables y Sugawara al menos se alegra que sepan que no es correcto que estén haciendo eso en ese lugar.

—Vuelvan al entrenamiento —es todo lo que puede decir, su propio rostro se siente arder de la vergüenza y cuando ambos se alejando con una disculpa, sólo atina a tomar lo que iba a buscar y regresar a su lugar.

—¿Suga? —pregunta Daichi, preocupado al verlo tan azorado.

Suga niega con la cabeza, suelta un suspiro y voltea a ver al combo del ataque rarito.

—No sé si la cura es peor que la enfermedad —suspira Suga, para confusión de Daichi.

Considera prudente no decir nada, por ahora. Espera que no se vuelva una costumbre para los chicos escaparse para hacer eso. No quiere ni imaginar que alguien más del equipo los encuentre así, sobre todo Nishinoya o Tanaka

De verdad, espera que no pase nunca. Pero no confía demasiado en ello cuando se da cuenta de las miradas que se dedican Kageyama y Hinata. Sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta qué estaba pasando ahí.

Ahora es él quien quiere mantenerlos alejados, pero cuando da una nueva mirada en su dirección y los ve tan felices, sabe que nunca tendría corazón para hacerlo.

Sólo espera que el caos no se desate pronto.

—Kageyama y Hinata be, san, do, se —canturrea Tsukishima por lo bajo, seguido de una risita por parte de Yamaguchi.

No sabe ni para qué intentó engañarse teniendo fe.

**Author's Note:**

> No saben lo difícil que es para mi hacer algo setsual con estos dos, son demasiado puros que mis cochinas manos no se atreven a mancillarlos demasiado :c


End file.
